Lunch boxes are normally rather bulky items with hinge-mounted lids which, while acceptable for the containing and carrying of foodstuffs, are not particularly attractive, not conveniently carried and do not lend themselves for use as the actual serving dish for the food.
Also, the more commonly known lunch boxes frequently utilize rather elaborate latch mechanisms and hinge structures which are not necessarily easy to operate or effective in retaining the closure.
Another problem frequently encountered in known lunch boxes is the lack of any provision for the convenient accommodation of eating utensils.